Electrobrine (Special Series)
This story is fake, don't believe it ��. Also, this is the first Aaron's(me!) special story! The first and the only sighting (DerecKgaming's encounter: 2014) I was playing minecraft at 7 PM with my computer. It was a normal day in minecraft and stormy in real life. There was almost 5 or 6 lightings in total. Anyway, I was on a server with my online friend named Brandon, who mostly plays minecraft with me. He lives in my country, but he lives where I don't know. The server was created by us, and we could modify our place whenever we wanted to. We were in a middle of what to do when suddenly I heard a thunder clap that almost broke my speakers. The Chat What the hell was that? I ain't hearing anything, bro. I heard a thunderclap! I swear! Listen, I think you need to calm down. The weather is fine. Okay... And so I went back to our wooden house with some cool red stone features in minecraft, with Brandon behind. We went in our house, and the whole thing started. Weird things starts... I was in the living room in our Minecraft house waiting for Brandon, who was cooking some beef and porkchops, my favorite. Mmm-hmm. But when Brandon brang cooked porkchops and beef, our house was struck by lightning, setting everything on fire. Our house was about to burn down, but luckily Brandon had one of those emergency sprinklers(water buckets) above, so he just switched the lever near him and the waters spreaded, and eventually killed off the flaming fire. I thought this was the end of that, untill our computers began to go ballistic;my screen corrupted and I couldn't see anything infront of me. Brandon's speakers were invaded by large roaring sounds of thunder, in fact, one of his speakers stopped working.It lasted about 3 minutes, until the silence returned and our computers worked again. Still, we were staring at each other petrified with fear. We finally calmed down and when we were about to speak, a laughing sound interrupted. It was so strange and scary, it looked like as if the voice from whatever it is looked like its voice has been shocked about 6 times. Brandon was losing it. He panicked and become dizzy. I know, because he HATES these kinds of things, and probably he suffered from "creepyphobia". I looked around to see if the laughing had been coming from an entity or something, but still, I couldn't find it. Brandon just stood there motionless. I was getting nervous that Brandon might be in trouble or maybe he'd died of his deadly fear of creepy real stuff. I reached over and touched him, and, suddenly, I heard a electrical noise, like that of a noise when someone gets electrified. Then, strangely, my keyboards electrified and send me waves of angry zapping electricity to my hands just as when I was about to type to him. I yelped and leaped back. I looked back at my hands. They were fried and bleeding. Brandon disconnected from the server as I cried and cried of the pain.My wet salty tears ran down to my cheeks as I cried even more. In real life, the weather was very stormy and thunder rumbled everywhere and lightning shocked everything nearby. It was raining, too. But it came to a stop when my computer made strange buzzing noises. I shedded my tears off quickly and went back to my computer. Minecraft was still one, but I couldn't touch a single word in my keypad, not if it's still electrified. Suddenly, my Minecraft house exploded. There stood some charged creepers in front of me, staring with their angry big eyes. WIP(sorry for the cliffhanger I'll be back right away! I just need some ideas for me to think for the ending��) Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Herobrine Category:Development hell